forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Rowan Earthwood
Drawmij is only 63 years old in 1370, so he would have been a little kid in the early 1300s DR. This is true. For early 1300's I was saying more 1300DR to 1330DR, as we don't know the exact date and time. The unofficial, sourceless story has Drawmij creating the spell for an early dungeon adventure, so the wizard was only say 18-20 years old. So that does put the spell creation date at around 1318DR to 1320DR. (Bloodtide 15:44, 8 March 2009 (UTC)) :If he was 63 in 1371 (I was off a year), he would have been born in 1308. That would have made him 12 years old in 1320. It's a 9th level spell (7th level in 1st edition), so Drawmij would have had to be at least 17th level (by 3rd edition rules; he would have only had to be 14th level by 1st edition rules) when he created it. He's only 18th level in 1371, so I don't think we can assume he was 17th level in the early 1300s. The story goes that Gary Gygax invented the spell in response to Jim Ward's request; it's not clear what level Ward's character was at the time, but he didn't research it himself, and that's all metagame rather than in-game, so I don't think we can rely on that story to judge when the character Drawmij might have created it. The earliest adventures of Gary Gygax's PCs were in the 1340s DR (560s CY), so I think the spell must have been created somewhere between then and the debut of the 1st edition game a decade later. -- Rowan Earthwood 17:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Guess it would be best to leave the creation date vague then. After all, the in game stuff will never add up right. Elminster and The Simbul both knew the spell in 1357DR, and that does not fit with the Greyhawk Timeline. (Bloodtide 17:20, 8 March 2009 (UTC)) :If Elminster knew the spell in 1357, then Drawmij must have created it by then. I think he must have created it by 1351 DR (571 CY), in fact, which is when early 1st edition adventures like The Ghost Tower of Inverness were set. - Rowan Earthwood 00:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Pool of Radiance Adventure Book Hi there. On the Barze article, you've given a link to "Pool of Radiance Adventure Book". Is this a canon Realms source? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 12:04, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :Oh yes, definitely, if you mention that the source is reproduced in Dungeon #170, that is definitely canon, so a reference to that would be beyond dispute! Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:36, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Nice! Nice work on the Djinn article. It is looking great. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 23:11, September 27, 2010 (UTC) Desert of Desolation Desert of Desolation is not a Realms product or a core game product, is it? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 21:43, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm, interesting what you say about the product. I never realised that. Should we be mentioning this on the Portal:Sourcebooks article, do you think? Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up. I have updated Portal:Sourcebooks and added it to TSR product list. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 16:25, October 18, 2010 (UTC) Dead languages and tense You make a fair point about tense. I hadn't really considered it. Thanks for pointing it out. Fw190a8 (talk · ) 19:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Anargaarhad Considering the probable inspiration I'd say that that is actually more likely to be true than false. Thanks for making sure there are sources for things like this.--[[User:Outermost_Toe|'Outermost_Toe']]Got a question? 22:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Demon lords I added stubs for Arlgolcheir and Zanassu here, since it didn't make sense to have them on GHWiki. BOZ ummagumma 15:15, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism Hey man, thanks for cleaning up all that vandalism. That was just ridiculous. --Drow2626 04:04, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Fanon Can you help me with the new D&D fanon wiki I made? Here's the link: http://danddfanon.wikia.com/wiki/D%26Dfanon_Wiki. --''Pinguinus impennis'' 22:30, September 22, 2011 (UTC)